The Biophysics Core Facility service to the NIH scientific community consists of three main categories: direct research support, including instrument use, collaboration on research projects and scientific consultations; development and optimization of measurement methods and user training. In the reporting period the total workload of the Biophysics Core Facility exceeded 1,500 user/hours. During this time, the Biophysics Core Facility users included principal investigators, staff scientists, postdocs and students from the following labs: NHLBI laboratories (by the PI last name): Lee, Jennifer; Geller, Herbert; Ferre-DAmare, Adrian; Roll-Mecak, Antonina; Wiestner, Adrien; Neuman, Keir; Remaley, Alan; Rodgers, Griffin; Tjandra, Nico; Sellers, James; Chung, Jay; Levine, Rodney; Moss, Joel; Hammer, John; Rusan, Nasser; Donaldson, Julie; Burg, Maurice; Kotin, Robert; Peterkofsky, Alan; Balaban, Robert. Other NIH laboratories: Buchanan, Susan (NIDDK); Schiller, John (NCI); Hager, Gordon (NCI); Suffredini, Anthony (CC); Goldbach-Mansky, Raphaela (NIAMS); Friedman, Tom (NIDCD); Subramaniam, Sriram (NCI).